Mast systems are used to elevate and support a payload. For example, telescoping antennas are widely used for portable communications, radar systems, surveillance systems, etc. In telescoping masts, a series of mast sections are coaxially aligned to enable capture of each mast section into the next larger section. Telescoping masts provide a compact stowed configuration, which is also known as a nested length, and an extended deployed configuration. As is well known in the art, the stowed configuration facilitates transport of the telescoping mast with its payload to a desired location at which the mast can be positioned for transition to the deployed configuration.
Typically the mast payload has electrical requirements and the mast routes electrical cable to the payload mounted on top of the mast. The cable may be routed externally to the payload. Because telescoping masts are often used in harsh environments, the cable may be exposed to potential damage from debris and from environmental conditions. Conventional cable management systems often include a pulley system that may be positioned internally within the mast or externally within a housing.